


Family

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Quidditch (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Marcus has to be reminded what family is.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 10





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can probably tell by now, I suck at titles. Sorry about that.
> 
> This is a continuation of the series' story, but could be read on it's own.

Marcus had written to his father about Diana, not expecting anything, but hoping he might change his mind. When he got the return letter he was upset, even though he had been expecting it. “You are no son of mine and that halfbreed bears no relation to me and my family,” it read in his father’s handwriting. He didn’t even finish reading the note before throwing it into the fire, watching it curl and burn into ash. It made him sad and angry and made him want to break something or maybe fly on his broom. He hadn’t done much flying in the three weeks since Diana was born. But instead, he just sat on the couch and cried, because it hurt more than he could handle.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when Oliver came home from the park, Diana asleep in her stroller. When he saw Marcus, he hurried over to him, leaving Diana by the door. “Hey, Marc, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling one of Marcus’ hands away from his face and holding it.

Marcus stared down at his lap as he said, “I wrote to my father, after Diana was born. I had hoped maybe…” he stopped, unable to continue. After a moment's pause, Oliver understood what happened, and pulled Marcus into his chest, holding him.

“How about we go flying, huh?” Oliver suggested, knowing that usually helped Marcus work out his emotions. “We haven’t been in forever, and the neighbour boy would probably be willing to babysit.”

“Okay,” Marcus said, sitting up and drying his eyes. “I’ll put Diana in her crib.”

And ten minutes later, they were apparating to a deserted section of forest a few miles outside of London. There were public Quidditch pitches in London, but they generally avoided those. Oliver and Marcus were both relatively well known, as professional Quidditch players, and though they had been married for two years and dating for longer, their relationship wasn’t public. All of their friends knew, and both of their teams knew, but to the wizarding public, they were rivals. Sure, there were rumours that the animosity and intense competitiveness that they showed toward each other on the pitch was an expression of sexual tension, but officially, no one had proof.

Which left them flying together in the forest. Marcus needed speed and intensity to work out his emotions, so they raced through the trees and practised loops and drops and sharp turns. And, okay, they had sex, because it was a bit of a tradition for them after an intense flying or training session.

“Thank you,” Marcus panted as they prepared to go home. “I really needed that.”

“I know,” Oliver said, smiling at him. “We should do this more often. It’s just hard, not wanting to leave Diana.”Marcus nodded in agreement, and they disapparated from the forest. 

Diana was awake and having a bottle when they got home. Oliver paid the neighbour boy for the hour and a half that he’d watched Diana, plus a five-pound bonus for agreeing last minute. 

Diana burbled happily when Marcus picked her up, and looking into her face, he remembered that he didn’t need his father’s approval; he had all the family he needed in this little flat in muggle London, hidden away from prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it too be this long, it sort of just got away from me.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
